


Contours

by shakeskp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je suis une icône gay », déclara Bucky.</p>
<p>Où l'on rattrape le temps perdu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contours

La porte de la chambre de Bucky s’ouvrit. Il y eut un moment de flottement, une demi-seconde aux allures d’éternité, comme si jamais il ne s’habituerait à ce que la poignée s’abaisse, le battant se pousse et à ce que personne ne l’empêche de faire ce premier pas hors de son espace attribué.

Steve leva les yeux de son bloc à dessin.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Buck, tu as dormi ? » Probablement pas.  « Si tu veux du café, il y en a de fait. »

Quelques autres pas, puis Bucky se laissa tomber sur le canapé comme une masse, lui écrasa les pieds et lui flanqua un coup de bras en métal dans le tibia.

« Aouch, fais gaffe à tes appendices ! protesta Steve.

— Mes appendices rien du tout. T’avais qu’à rester petit, tu prendrais moins de place. »

Steve posa son bloc et son crayon par terre, tira sur une mèche de cheveux de Bucky qui lui enfonça le coude dans les côtes, puis ils se partagèrent le canapé – c’est-à-dire que Steve se retrouva chassé contre l’accoudoir, un pied sur les coussins, un autre par terre, et que Bucky s’allongea presque de tout son long, dos à lui, la tête sur son ventre et les jambes pendant de l’autre côté.

Il avait toujours été très tactile, du moins avec Steve. L’hiver, à défaut de chauffage, ils avaient dormi l’un contre l’autre ; au-delà de ça, il y avait toujours eu sa main sur le bras de Steve, son bras autour de ses épaules, sa jambe contre la sienne.

Pendant la guerre, après que Steve l’avait sorti de la base de HYDRA, il y avait eu un temps où toucher Bucky était prendre le risque de recevoir un poing dans la figure, comme si tous ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Dormir ensemble relevait de la roulette russe ; il y avait cinquante pour cent de chance qu’il oublie que ce grand corps contre le sien était celui de Steve.

Washington D.C n’était pas la première fois où Bucky avait manqué le tuer et si on lui avait posé la question, Steve aurait répondu en toute sincérité que Bucky Barnes Après HYDRA : Première Partie, au réveil avec un canif, était bien plus dangereux que le Soldat de l’Hiver armé jusqu’aux dents.

Bucky Après HYDRA : Seconde Partie oscillait entre un rejet radical de tout contact et un besoin vital de toucher, sans juste milieu. Soit on ne pouvait l’approcher à moins de deux mètres, soit il s’enchaînait à Steve. Pas que ce dernier s’en plaigne. Il avait fallu qu’il lutte sérieusement contre son besoin viscéral de ne jamais, jamais plus perdre Bucky de vue, ou au moins d’ouïe ; Natasha chantonnait « Every Breath You Take » d’un ton terrifiant chaque fois qu’elle estimait que Steve dépassait les limites du raisonnable. Mais si c’était Bucky qui faisait le choix de pénétrer dans son espace personnel, personne ne pouvait rien reprocher à Steve.

« Je suis une icône gay », déclara Bucky.

Il marqua une pause. Steve cessa de lui réarranger les cheveux.

« Pas joyeuse, homosexuelle », précisa-t-il.

Steve ravala son commentaire et reprit sa caresse.

« Hier après-midi, quand tu étais chez Stark, je suis descendu au parc », continua Bucky sans lever la tête vers Steve qui se mordit la joue pour ne rien dire.

Bucky s’était mis à annoncer ce genre de choses comme si c’était complètement anodin, un détail dans une histoire bien plus intéressante, et non un progrès phénoménal qui méritait un message hystérique à Sam et Natasha (« Bucky est allé au parc ! Tout seul !!!!!!!! »). Steve faisait de son mieux pour y réagir avec la nonchalance qui semblait requise. Ce n’était pas toujours une réussite, mais Bucky était aussi indulgent avec Steve qu’il refusait de l’être avec lui-même.

« Et il y avait quatre gosses en train de danser, enfin, on aurait plutôt dit des acrobaties, mais tu sais, les jeunes de nos jours. L’une des chansons qui passait m’a plu, alors je suis allé demander ce que c’était… »

(« Bucky a parlé à des inconnus ! Spontanément !!!!!!!! »)

«  … Et ils m’ont dit qu’elle s’appelait _I’d Blow You But Bucky Barnes Broke My Heart_. »

Steve haussa les sourcils.

« Les paroles parlent ni de fellation ni de moi, mais apparemment c’est normal avec ce groupe. Ça a été un ‘hit’ international en 2006 et elle est restée au Top 10 pendant cinq semaines et vingt semaines au Top 20. Elle a été quatre fois disque Platine. »

Bucky et Steve avaient des façons très différentes de rattraper leur époque. Steve avait lu des ouvrages de géopolitique de façon méthodique et chronologique, saupoudrés des recommandations diverses et variées des gens qui l’entouraient.

Bucky enregistrait une information, faisait des recherches intensives sur le sujet et retenait tout dans les moindres détails. Il était ainsi capable de réciter la liste de tous les épisodes de _Star Trek_ , fiche technique y compris, mais n’avait appris que récemment que l’homme avait marché sur la Lune.

Sam l’appelait Buckypedia. « Des fois il a des pages d’infos avec des liens vers plein d’autre trucs, et des fois c’est : ‘Cet article est une ébauche’. » (« Ébauche toi-même », avait marmonné Bucky depuis l’autre pièce.)

« Il y en a d’autres, comme _The Ghost of Bucky Barnes_ , d’un type anglais qui raconte ce que je penserais de Londres aujourd’hui. »

Bucky redressa la tête vers Steve.

« De toute façon je n’ai jamais aimé cette ville. »

C’était une affirmation interrogative, comme beaucoup de ses opinions lorsqu’il n’arrivait pas à les rapporter à un souvenir particulier.

Après sa capture, peu de choses avaient trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Il n’avait jamais rien dit de particulier au sujet de Londres, mais Steve n’avait aucun mal à croire qu’il ne l’avait pas aimée. Alors il hocha la tête, sans vraiment mentir, et comme chaque fois qu’il lui confirmait une impression, Bucky baissa la tête pour cacher son soulagement.

« Icône homosexuelle ? » lui rappela Steve d’un ton léger lorsqu’il ne reprit pas, parce qu’une fois sur deux, même une vague impression liée à un passé qu’il ne se rappelait que par bribes suffisait à lui déclencher une dissociation.

Bucky se redressa légèrement.

« Oh, oui, eh bien, j’ai continué à chercher les références à ‘Bucky Barnes’ dans la culture populaire et dans les années 70, les gens ont commencé à lutter pour leurs droits. Une historienne a dit dans une interview qu’on était probablement tolérants parce qu’on vivait dans un quartier où il y avait beaucoup de péd… de gays. Je lui aurais bien dit qu’on allait là où le loyer était le moins cher, c’est tout, mais bon. Bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils n’étaient pas très clairs sur comment c’est arrivé exactement… » Forte désapprobation. « …mais certains en ont conclu que je devais être péd… gay. Mais pas toi, bien sûr, parce que tu es Captain America, qu’il y avait l’Agent Carter, et que certaines de tes danseuses t’ont fait une réputation…

— C’est gentil de leur part. »

Bucky releva à nouveau la tête.

« Tu n’as même pas essayé d’en séduire une seule, hein. 

— Certainement pas. »

Mais il leur serait toujours reconnaissant d’avoir fait son éducation, même si elle n’avait été que théorique et que l’embarras avait manqué le tuer.

« Irrécupérable », marmonna Bucky comme si on était en 1941.

Steve ferma un instant les yeux.

« Enfin bon, j’ai été brandi comme un exemple d’homosexualité brimée et aucune de mes conquêtes à moi n’est venue défendre ma bisexualité. »

Et ce n’était vraiment pas 1941, parce qu’alors Bucky aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de dire ce genre de choses à voix haute, et là il venait de le claironner comme si de rien n’était.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, je suis devenu une icône gay, et ils m’ont dépoussiéré il y a quelques années pour m’utiliser dans le mouvement contre l’interdiction des personnes à orientation non-hétérosexuelle à servir dans l’armée. Ils ont réussi, au fait. Tu le savais ?

— Oui », répondit Steve, parce que le droit des minorités sexuelles avait été l’un des sujets sur lesquels on l’avait le plus interrogé.

Où va le monde, Capitaine ? Où qu’il aille, ce n’est pas assez vite, Monsieur. _Et trop tard pour moi_.

Ils auraient posé la question directement, Steve se serait lancé dans cette bataille-là aussi. Mais nul ne doutait de son orientation, apparemment : Captain America était hétérosexuel, point final, mais c’était bien gentil de sa part de soutenir la cause des moins privilégiés.

S’il avait parlé, tout le monde aurait fait le lien avec Bucky, forcément. C’était un chagrin qui lui avait été trop personnel, encore. L’homme de sa vie était mort sous ses yeux, celle qui aurait pu devenir la femme de sa vie s’ils en avaient eu le temps avait vécu sans lui. La « compassion » du public était suffisante dans le cas de Peggy. Il avait refusé de laisser l’opinion s’entredéchirer au sujet de Bucky. Il ne l’aurait pas supporté.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda soudain Bucky.

Il se redressa sans ménagement, se retourna et s’assit en tailleur, avec une grâce pas tout à fait naturelle, quelque chose qui rappelait Natasha.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » répéta-t-il.

Steve secoua la tête, ravala sa salive.

« Rien, rien.

— J’ai dit un truc. Tu fais ta tête de quand j’ai dit un truc. »

_Un truc trop Bucky, ou pas assez Bucky_ , les appelait-il, comme s’il y avait une façon acceptable d’être lui-même.

_Ce n’est rien, n’insiste pas_ , aurait voulu dire Steve, mais il avait juré de ne jamais rien éluder et le regard distant de Bucky s’il refusait de répondre serait plus insupportable que n’importe quoi d’autre.

« Je ne savais pas », dit Steve avec difficulté.

Il agita une main vague.

« Enfin, je m’étais posé la question, mais. À propos de ta bisexualité. »

Il en avait rêvé, quand ses hormones adolescentes s’étaient focalisées sur Bucky, que ses fantasmes nocturnes le laissaient en nage, essoufflé. Il avait rêvé de la nuque de Bucky sous ses lèvres et de sentir le tremblement de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il s’était demandé, parfois, si… Mais Bucky lui présentait toujours des filles, et si c’était une réponse à sa question silencieuse, alors c’était non.

Il y eut un long silence. Lorsque Steve leva les yeux, Bucky était ailleurs. Sa main métallique s’ouvrait et se refermait sur le coussin du canapé. Steve se redressa avec précaution.

« Buck. »

Pas de réponse.

Steve se redressa doucement.

« Bucky. Bucky. Bucky ! »

Bucky braqua les yeux sur lui, un réflexe, mais il ne le voyait pas. Steve maîtrisa la terreur qui lui serra la gorge, comme à chaque fois qu’il se perdait en lui-même, cette terreur qu’un jour il ne retrouverait pas le chemin de la réalité.

« Bucky. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Il ne fallait pas que je le dise, dit Bucky tout bas.

— Dire quoi, Buck ? »

Il y avait tellement de choses qu’il n’avait pas eu le droit de dire, tellement de conditionnement à déprogrammer, Steve avait l’impression qu’ils n’en verraient jamais le bout.

« Chhhhhut », souffla Bucky.

La boule dans la gorge de Steve l’en aurait étouffé.

« Tu veux du café ? demanda-t-il. Je suis allé chercher des bagels. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

« Où as-tu trouvé l’argent ? Garde tes sous, Stevie, je t’ai dit que je m’en occupais. »

Oh. Pas HYDRA.

« On a tout ce qu’il faut, Buck. Tu te souviens ? On ne manque plus de rien. »

Bucky avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Steve mit doucement la main sur son épaule.

« Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. On n’a rien besoin de se cacher, toi et moi.

— Mais ils te tueraient, s’ils savaient. »

Steve se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Qui, Buck ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

— Tout le monde, souffla Bucky, tout le monde. Ils ne nous laisseraient pas, et ils te tueraient, comme ils ont tué Henry Parsons et Johnny Moore. Pauvre Joe, c’était un bosseur, il faisait rien de mal, il a juste pas fait attention. Il faut toujours faire attention. Il ne fallait pas que je le dise. »

Il eut un sourire bizarre, soudain, tordu.

« Et puis, il y a Carter, c’est mieux comme ça. »

Steve ferma les paupières, pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux à s’en faire mal.

« C’est mieux comme ça ? répéta Bucky d’une voix moins certaine.

— C’était différent, répondit Steve avec difficulté.

— Vous l’avez bien appelée Jamie ? »

Steve prit une grande inspiration, se força à baisser les mains, à regarder Bucky et à le suivre dans ce voyage dans le temps.

« Qui ça, Buck ?

— Je ne me souviens plus si je suis venu vous voir. Si c’était avant ou après. Si je l’ai vue, vraiment ou pas. »

Bucky marqua une pause, son regard flotta au-dessus de l’épaule de Steve.

« Ma petite Jamie Rogers, dit-il avec un sourire absent. Est-ce qu’elle a gardé la poupée ? »

Steve avait l’impression que s’il ne criait pas, il allait exploser. Il se pencha, posa les mains sur les épaules de Bucky, les glissa jusqu’à sa nuque. Il se laissa faire et Steve se dit qu’il préférait quand Bucky essayait de le tuer. Il appuya le front contre le sien.

« Bucky, on est le 7 février 2016. On a emménagé dans cet appartement il y a cinq mois ; pour la crémaillère, Natasha nous a acheté tous ces films qui ne font rire qu’elle. Sam est venu manger une pizza hier midi, tu as râlé parce que tu trouves le peppéroni moins épicé qu’à l’époque. Sam t’a traité de…

— … alpha-hipster, le grand-père de tous les hipsters », termina Bucky dans un murmure.

Il s’était raidi. Steve inspira et lui lâcha la nuque. Bucky s’écarta, se leva et alla s’enfermer dans sa chambre.

Steve resta là un temps infini à inspirer, expirer.

*

Steve sortit courir. Les gens autour de lui disparurent, figures floues au coin de son œil constamment sur le qui-vive. Il ne se souvint pas d’avoir rejoint Prospect Park, ni combien de fois il en fit le tour. Il se concentra sur le choc de ses pieds contre le sol, la régulation de son souffle, le vent sur ses joues. Lorsqu’il s’arrêta enfin, des adolescents regroupés autour d’un banc applaudirent et sifflèrent, demandèrent un selfie presque timidement et crièrent « Go Brooklyn ! » quand Steve reprit son chemin. Il rentra à l’appartement. La porte de la chambre de Bucky était toujours fermée. Steve alla se doucher.

Il en était à son troisième mug de café quand Bucky surgit sur le seuil de la cuisine, dans un silence absolu. Steve fit semblant de ne pas l’avoir perçu, il parlerait quand il serait prêt.

« Désolé », dit-il enfin d’une voix rauque.

Plutôt que de répéter pour la millionième fois qu’il n’avait pas à l’être, Steve releva la tête, lui montra son mug et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Bucky secoua légèrement la tête. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient encore plus prononcés que plus tôt. Il y eut encore un silence, puis :

« Je m’étais dit que si par miracle je survivais à la guerre, je te forcerais à donner mon nom à ton premier enfant avec Carter. Je voulais que ce soit une fille. Après, pendant… »

Bucky détourna le regard. Steve se força à ne pas l’imiter.

« … je crois que je me suis tellement raccroché à cette idée que. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C’est devenu vrai. Dans ma tête. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’on me le fasse oublier. »

Il esquissa un mince sourire auquel Steve ne répondit pas. Il posa son mug sur la table.

« Si on s’en était sortis tous les deux, dit-il lentement. Si j’avais eu des enfants avec Peggy, il y aurait eu une petite Jamie. Je ne pense pas que Peggy y aurait vu d’inconvénient. »

Il regarda Bucky dans les yeux.

« Mais dans les faits, je n’ai pas survécu à ta mort. »

C’était la première fois qu’il l’avouait à voix haute. Peggy le lui avait dit, un jour d’idées claires, sans reproche mais sans douceur. _« Tu n’as rien fait pour te sauver. »_

Bucky serra les poings et croisa les bras comme s’il se protégeait du froid.

« C’était la dernière chose que je voulais, dit-il d’une voix exténuée.

— Je sais. Je ne suis pas désolé pour autant. »

Bucky ne répondit pas. Steve avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Le sujet était amorcé et il irait au bout, il en avait les mains tremblantes : pas de peur, mais d’impatience. C’était comme sauter d’un avion sans parachute, la même sensation d’euphorie. C’était comme découvrir qu’il n’était plus seul au monde.

« Quand on te cherchait, tout le monde m’a dit, absolument tout le monde, ‘Ce n’est plus l’homme que tu as connu’. Je pourrais te les imiter les uns après les autres ; au bout d’un moment ça en devenait comique. Et je sais que ça partait d’un bon sentiment. Mais… Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne se rendent pas compte combien de fois on a changé, toi et moi. Est-ce qu’ils s’imaginent que tu étais le même à dix-huit ans qu’à dix ? Est-ce qu’ils s’imaginent que la personne que j’ai récupérée après Azzano était la même que celle à qui j’ai dit au revoir à son départ pour l’Europe ? »

Il fit un petit sourire à Bucky et se montra des pieds à la tête.

« Est-ce qu’ils se rendent compte de ce que tu as dû digérer quand tu m’as récupéré comme ça ? »

Bucky détourna à nouveau les yeux. Des mois plus tôt, lors de ces premiers jours où Steve n’osait ni le toucher, ni le laisser seul un instant, Bucky refusait de dormir et était en proie à une terreur informe et constante, il avait vécu dans la paranoïa que « Captain America » vienne enlever Steve. Du moins, les jours où il acceptait que Steve était bien là et non un imposteur créé par HYDRA.

Et ça, même s’ils n’en parlaient pas, ils savaient très bien tous les deux que ça venait d’avant la « mort » de Bucky.

« Mais chaque fois, on s’est adaptés. On a retrouvé un rythme. La seule chose qui n’a jamais changé, c’est ça, c’est _nous_. Il n’y avait pas de raison de croire que ce serait différent cette fois-ci. CQFD. »

Bucky lâcha un petit rire qui n’avait rien d’amusé.

« Je t’ai cassé le bras il y a moins d’un mois, Steve.

— Je n’aurais pas dû te réveiller pendant ton cauchemar, je le savais, c’est un risque que j’ai pris parce que je savais que je pouvais gérer.

— Bras. Cassé.

— Il a mis trois jours à s’en remettre, le temps qu’il t’a fallu pour arrêter de bouder.

— Je ne boudais pas !

— Huh, huh. »

Bucky le foudroya du regard et Steve lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Bucky décroisa les bras et les leva comme pour prendre le ciel à témoin.

« Va te faire foutre, Rogers.

— Et les gens ont toujours dit que tu étais siiiiii poli, ‘le jeune Barnes, quel bon garçon, si sérieux !’

— Toi, tu m’accuses de tromper les gens sur mon véritable caractère ? Captain America, ce modèle de…

— Hé, Buck.

— Quoi ? »

Steve s’accrocha à la chaise devant lui.

« Tu crois que les gens ne me tombaient pas dessus parce qu’on vivait ensemble ? Qu’ils ne m’accusaient pas de vouloir de toi des choses qu’ils n’approuvaient pas ? Je t’empêchais de te marier, parait-il, tu avais trop bon cœur, trop le sens du devoir. Si j’étais quelqu’un de bien, je cesserais de vivre à tes crochets, tu pourrais épouser la petite Maria O’Connell, c’était une bonne fille, une bosseuse, ou bien la Suzannah de M. Jones, elle était plus sauvage mais tu pourrais reprendre l’épicerie… C’est là que je réalise l’efficacité de la machine Captain America de l’époque, parce que dans notre quartier, tout le monde ou presque était persuadé que j’éprouvais pour toi des désirs peu naturels, pourtant aucune rumeur n’a survécu jusqu’à aujourd’hui. »

Bucky s’était redressé, il avait mis une main dans la poche de son pantalon de jogging, et on était à nouveau en 1941, il était pris de court et cherchait à se donner une contenance. Steve s’avança et eut soudain envie de se mettre à genoux, au moins de les plier, de le regarder depuis cet angle qui avait été le leur avant la guerre. Comme si cela pouvait rattraper le temps.

« Si j’avais su que c’était à cause de Parsons et Moore…

— Quoi ? cingla soudain Bucky. Tu aurais fait quoi ? Plus attention ? Tu aurais démenti les rumeurs, tu te serais caché, tu aurais accepté de faire semblant ? »

Il pencha la tête, se cacha sous ses cheveux longs.

« Ça t’aurait tué. Tu aurais été incapable de la boucler quand il l’aurait fallu. Ou tu te serais étouffé sur ton silence et tu m’en aurais voulu. Même si, même si tu ressentais, si tu voulais que, qu’on, si tu voulais de moi, ce n’était pas un risque que… ça n’en valait pas la peine. »

Steve baissa la tête à son tour, presque à en toucher Bucky de son front. Il posa la main sur son épaule et c’était du cinquante-cinquante, c’était un poing dans le ventre et Bucky qui disparaissait par la fenêtre ou…

Bucky avait le souffle court, une petite chose douloureuse qui raclait la poitrine de Steve comme si c’était le sien. Il glissa le bras dans le dos de Bucky, le laissa contre sa taille jusqu’à ce qu’il lâche un cri étouffé, un cri de rage, et s’affaisse contre Steve, s’agrippe à sa chemise, les poings coincés entre eux comme une barrière, une dernière sécurité. Steve appuya le front contre le sien.

« C’était à moi de faire ce choix, souffla-t-il.

— Non, rétorqua brutalement Bucky. Ça l’aurait été si tu avais dit quoi que ce soit. Ton choix a été de te taire. Le mien aussi. Tu n’as pas le droit de me le reprocher. »

Un temps infini s’écoula, puis Bucky décrispa les doigts lentement, un par un, passa les bras autour de la taille de Steve et s’affaissa une dernière fois jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient l’un contre l’autre, aussi fort qu’il était possible.

« Jamais tu me foutras devant une caméra », marmonna Bucky dans son cou.

Steve frissonna en sentant ses lèvres contre sa peau.

« Si tu veux aller faire des discours et des interviews et des parades, t’iras tout seul.

— Tout le monde croira que tu es mon petit ami imaginaire, lui promit Steve.

— Si tu te mets à porter un drapeau arc-en-ciel et à t’appeler Captain Queer ou je sais pas quoi, j’emménage avec Wilson et j’exige la garde exclusive du bouclier. »

Steve lâcha un rire étranglé, euphorique.

« J’essaierai de me retenir. »

Bucky lâcha un soupir qui voulait sûrement sembler exaspéré, mais qui sembla le vider de la dernière tension. Steve sentit sa barbe frotter contre sa joue, puis Bucky l’attrapa par le col et le tira vers lui, et pendant un instant ils furent front contre front, les yeux fermés, à respirer au même rythme. Steve frotta doucement le nez contre le sien, sourit, irrépressible, puis les lèvres sèches de Bucky s’ouvrirent sous les siennes.

Steve ne saurait jamais comment Bucky l’aurait embrassé en 1941. S’il aurait été plus sûr de lui, s’il aurait ensuite souri, une main dans la poche pour cacher sa nervosité. Steve ne saurait jamais comment il aurait embrassé Bucky en 1941, s’il aurait été plus agressif pour se prouver quelque chose, s’il l’aurait frappé derrière la tête pour chasser son air faussement arrogant. Si Bucky aurait senti cette eau de toilette dont Steve n’avait jamais su l’origine et qu’il sortait chaque fois qu’il voulait impressionner une conquête. Si Steve aurait tenu jusqu’à la fin du baiser sans tousser.

Il se délivra de ce regret, de ces personnes qu’ils étaient et n’étaient plus. Cette nuit peut-être Bucky se réveillerait-il en sursaut et le regarderait sans le voir, demain peut-être refuserait-il qu’on le touche, et peut-être Steve irait-il courir contre son impuissance, sa force colossale qui ne servait à rien. Mais il reviendrait et Bucky serait là, ils seraient ensemble, _eux_  : des pièces de puzzle redécoupées, qui malgré tout s’emboîtent encore, et dont l’image finale reste la même, toujours.

(Fin)

**Author's Note:**

> – J’ai beaucoup hésité entre Buckypedia et WikiBucky.  
> – Le groupe américain qui chante « I’d Blow You… » est Fall Out Boy (j’ai basé les statistiques sur leurs premiers hits), l’Anglais est Tom McRae.  
> – Il y a une héroïne du fandom qui a fait des recherches [sur le quartier où Steve et Bucky auraient habité](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/213805.html).  
> – J’ai mis des millions d’années à finir ce one-shot, je cherche encore ma « voix » pour Steve et surtout Bucky.


End file.
